ultraman_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Ultraman Cosmos: The First Contact
is a movie for Ultraman Cosmos, and was released in Japan on August 3, 2001. It also celebrates the 35th anniversary of the franchise. It is a direct prequel to the original Ultraman Cosmos television series. Synopsis Ultraman Cosmos arrives to Earth while chasing Alien Baltan. He meets a boy, Musashi Haruno, who dreams to see Ultraman, and Musashi supports Cosmos in his battle. Plot In space, Ultraman Cosmos is battling with Baltan to stop him from invading Earth. A young boy named Musashi who is a 5th grader has a lot of dreams, such as becoming an astronaut to sail the sea of stars, and to meet Ultraman. One night, Musashi went to the forest to observe an eclipse with his friends. Unfortunately, that night, a heavy rain fell that made everybody decide to go home except for Musashi. Meanwhile, in the middle of that rain, Ultraman Cosmos is battling with Baltan to stop him from invading the city. They both use their powers and clashed at each other. Due to the impact made by their power clash, both of them were thrown into different directions. Later on, Musashi went to see what happened in the forest and discovered a weakened Ultraman Cosmos. With Musashi's help, Ultraman Cosmos was able to regain his powers. Before Cosmos left the Earth, he gave Musashi a mysterious blue bright stone. Meanwhile, Baltan awakens a monster from hibernation, which was put into sleep again by the SEAS organization. However, the military robbed the blue stone from Musashi, which was later retrieved by Mari (a friend of Musashi) under the help of a mini-Baltan. Baltan makes an official broadcast through the help of an interpreter at SEAS, stating that he would like to co-exist with the people living on Earth and will have a negotiation with the humans. Despite SEAS' effort to smooth out the negotiation, the military had abruptly turned things to worse when they attacked the alien forcing it into an unstoppable rage. The enraged Baltan then declared that he would conquer the Earth in response to the hostile action. In order to save both sides from an unimaginable disaster, Ultraman Cosmos is again summoned by the determined Musashi to stop Baltan's rampage. Although the initial attempts to stop Baltan were successful, the alien changed into his stronger fighting form that overpowered Cosmos. In return, Cosmos changed into his Corona form to counter it. Eventually, Baltan is subdued with a Blazing Wave attack by Cosmos. Realizing that he has ruined the chance of his offspring to have a new planet to live on because of what he has done, Baltan killed himself with an internal explosion. At this time, Cosmos changed back to his Luna form to return Baltan from his battle form and transport the dead body of the alien back to the hands of his offspring. However, during this peaceful moment, the military planned a missile attack on Cosmos but was thwarted by the combined efforts of Musashi and his father. With the Earth saved, Ultraman Cosmos tells Musashi that they will meet again someday before leaving Earth. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Voice actors * : * : , Suit actors * : Songs ;Ending theme * **Lyrics: Goro Matsui **Composition: Kisaburo Suzuki **Arrangement: Seiichi Kyota **Artist: Project DMM Notes *First debut of Ultraman Cosmos' other mode: Corona Mode. *Ultraman Cosmos is the first all-blue Ultraman who debuted in a movie. Errors *In the battle against Neo Baltan, Cosmos's color timer does not blink after 3 minutes. It was possibly Cosmos was given an endurance of his time limit on Earth or unknown. External links *'' '' at Wikipedia Category:Movies Category:Sequels